Morbid Game
by Ruingaraf
Summary: AU. As the new kid on the block, five-year old Steve Burnside finds himself dragged into the local kids' favorite game- make believe zombie fighting. The epic ongoing story continues, begining with the imaginary adventures...  full summary inside
1. Steve and Claire: Intro

"Morbid Game"

**Fandom:** Resident Evil/Biohazard  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Mostly pairing-less, _possible_ indications of Leon having a bit of a crush on Ada.  
**Summary:** AU. As the new kid on the block, five-year old Steve Burnside finds himself dragged into the local kids' favorite game- make believe zombie fighting. The epic ongoing story continues, begining with the imaginary adventures of Rebecca on an abandoned train. A series of snapshots rather than a united story.  
**Notes:** Something I've been wanting to write for awhile that was actually spawned from the thought that it's a good thing Claire met Leon as an adult and not as a kid, because in my headcanon he used to be a bit wussy. So I started doodling that, and eventually it spawned into a bunch of drawings of the Resident Evil characters in a suburban childhood setting, and eventually into the fact that all the events of the games were part of a make-believe saga. All of the characters are between five and twelve, with Steve being the youngest and Wesker being the oldest. I'm aware I'm bending the ratio of canon ages a lot here, but eh, it's all in the name of fandom. I contemplated Sheva being the new kid, but ultimately I felt that her and Billy would throw off the group dynamic I'm trying for here. Sheva because she'd encourage Chris and throw more power to his side than Wesker, and Billy because he's challange Wesker's group dominance from the start. Ah, the sociology of children.

* * *

"I didn't wanna unpack any more boxes. That doesn't mean- I wanted to go get ice cream or something." A young boy with bright red hair groaned, having just been shoved out the back door of his home and told to play with his new neighbors. Quite frankly, he didn't want to- he'd moved twice already by the tender age of five, so meeting a third set of friends just seemed stupid -and beyond that, meeting new people was scary. With a scowl he walked into the trees behind the house. He remembered his dad saying earlier that the new house backed up to an area of woods, but he didn't think it would be this... big. There was easily several acres of trees, a rocky outcropping, and even a little creek running through. It looked like fun to play in, even by himself.

Looking first to make sure no one was watching- he couldn't let his dad think he actually liked anything about the new house -the boy jogged over to the creekside and plopped down. This time he'd had enough. He wouldn't make any new friends, it was just stupid. Dad would just get another promotion and have to move across the country to a different lab, and then he'd never see them again. From now on, he'd play by himself. And with that thought, he picked up a rock to toss moodily into the water.

"What'cha doing?" The voice came from right behind him, and the boy let out a high-pitched shriek, nearly falling into the water. However, the newcowmer, an auburn-haired girl dressed in red, merely started to giggle. "Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"No! And I'm playing by myself." The boy frowned, wishing inwardly that she'd go away.

The girl pouted slightly. "That's no fun." She paused a beat, looking him up and down. "Wanna play with me? My brother's hanging out with the big kids. 'm all by myself, too."

"No. I just moved here, and I don't wanna make friends." he said with a huff.

The girl tilted her head at him. "Didn't know the new people had kids. What's your name?"

Well, this didn't count as being friends, right? He was just talking to her. The boy's scowl eased a little. "My name's Steve. Steve Burnside. It's just me and my dad. My mom's dead."

"I'm Claire Redfield. And... and I'm really sorry. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Mom, or Dad, or Chris." She looked down, tears forming in her eyes just thinking about it.

"Hey. Stop. I don't even really remember her, okay?" This girl Claire wasn't allowed to cry. Crying was for babies, and besides, this had nothing to do with her.

Claire looked a little taken aback. "Sorry. I... do you want to meet my brother?"

The boy frowned. "I thought he was with the big kids."

"He is. But I don't think he'll be real mad, since you're new here and all." She smiled. "He's the best brother ever! You'll like him, I promise." And when she grabbed his hand to lead him along, it was safe to say that Steve had no idea what he was getting into.


	2. Chris, Jill, Brad, Jack, Albert: Intro

**Notes:** As previously stated, this is a series of snapshots. I totally don't have the dedication and time for a real story, but this entire world won't leave me alone, and a oneshot isn't enough to cover it. Let me know how this chapter flows, it's kind of chaotic with five characters in the mix.

* * *

If the adults had been anywhere near the open area where children were playing, they would have promptly shouted at them to quiet down, as the racket was absoulutely insufferable, between the chaotic shouting, banging of metal trash can lids, and the sound effects of toy laser guns. As it was, they were relatively out of earshot, and thus, the issue wasn't too much of a problem.

A dust-covered boy with sharp green eyes scouted ahead over one of multiple dirt hills, probably originating from flattening the surrounding land for construction. But to them, this didn't matter, the hills were the Rocky Mountains, where a great battle was taking place between rival SWAT units. Falling into step behind him was a brown-haired girl wearing a pale blue baseball cap and a blond boy with a yellow vest. Abrubtly, the noises came to a stop as the trio took shelter behind a fallen log.

"D'you think they gave up?" whispered the blond hopefully.

"No. Shut up, Chickenheart." came the answer from the leader.

"Chris, be nice to Brad." scolded the girl.

"Or what, Jill?"

"Or I'll bop you on the head." she replied matter-of-factly, as if they had this argument regularly. "Now who's taking point?"

"I vote for Chicken-boy."

"B-but-"

"Come on, you can do it. We're counting on you." And with that, Jill shoved a reluctant Brad out into the open. The boy let out a terrified squeak and took off running as soon as the first laser went off.

"Hey! I got you in the leg!" came an indignant shout from some nearby bushes. With a rustle, a burly boy with a crew cut popped up, scowling.

"Did not!" Brad turned to make sure Jill was behind him before sticking his tongue out.

Steely gray eyes narrowed. "Did too."

"Do they really need to start fighting about this?" Jill muttered to Chris.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" The newcomer took a step towards Brad, before another voice cut in.

"Enough. Both of you." All heads turned towards an older boy in sunglasses in instant obedience. He was, after all, The Oldest. "Jack, don't fight about such silly things. Brad, fall down when you've been hit or you're not allowed to play anymore." The parties in question both nodded.

"Sorry, Albert." grumbled Jack. Something simmilar might have come from Brad, but it was so soft that it was likely only intelligible to mice.

Chris was the only one who didn't seem too taken aback with Albert's presence. "Hey, where's that friend of yours that you've brought a couple of times to even the teams? What was her name, Ada?"

"She didn't want to come. Had something else planned, she said."

"You know, I can't help but think she's just ditching us half the time. Kinda jerkish if you ask m-" Chris stopped midsentence, as Jill had suddently grabbed his arm.

"The sun's almost down. Karate tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah, the green belt test! I forgot!" Chris grabbed his friend's hand and took off running, turning back only long enough to shout "See ya!".


End file.
